User blog:Mariomario345/PvZ War Game Center
PvZ War Game Center Here you play games to win money! You get to start 100$ + 1 Gold Ingot Only I can edit this. Gold Ingots are required to get a free spin in Wheel of Luck and Slot Machine, no losing of cash in Solve the Riddle, Attack of the Mysterious Word if lose and in Choose the Ball a free attempt. NOTE: This money can't be used in Weapon Shop. Its just for funz. Updates: Version 1.0: Wheel of Luck, Solve the Riddle, Slot Machine, A Mysterious Number, Attack of Mysterious Word, Choose the Ball, Gold Ingots. Version 1.0.1: Shop Version 1.1: Major update of Slot Machine, replacement of Choose the Ball with Quiz Time! Version 1.2: This Game Center is playable now in PVZCC. Version 2.0: The Actions and Bank are here! The Games are: Wheel of Luck Solve the Riddle Slot Machine A Mysterious Number Attack of Mysterious Word Quiz Time! And that all. Have fun! Wheel of Luck This is a wheel you need to spin to get prices! Costs 10$ Things what you can get: Gold Ore(from 1 to 5 gold ingots) Bag(+25$) Goodybag(+50$) Trio Bag(+75$) The 3 Super Bags(+150$) V.I.P. Bag(+25$ + and 10$ cheaper everything(effect does not stack)) Laser-bag(-25$) Explosion(-50$) Gold Magnet(-half of your money) Solve the Riddle! Solve it! Its a plant in PVZCC which is a mine and has a weird name. Reward:200$+ 1 gold ingot if you not used gold ingot here. Slot Machine You would say its the same as Wheel of Luck but its not! Say how many you bet and win prizes! Things what you can get: BoWT= Bag of weird things SB= Sand Bag TB= Troll Bag SD=Sucking Diamond TF= Troll Face(trololololo) MP= Magnapeno AoY$= All of your Money NC= No Combination A Mysterious Number Guess a number! Its a number from 10 to 90 and can be divided by 9. Need 10$ Get 200 cash + a free Gold Ingot spin in Wheel of Luck! Attack of the Mysterious Word Guess a word! Its 6 letters long, can be found while editing a page and has some s' in it (it can be 1 letter also!). Reward: 2 gold ingots. Gold ingots cant be used here. Quiz Time! Those questions are not from PVZ. You need to answer them from 1 to 10. If you get 1 question done you get 10$ if second 50$ if third 100$ if fourth 150$ if fifth 300$ if sixth 400$ if seventh 600$ if eigth 800$ if nineth 2000$ and if tenth 5000$. It does not adds up but earned cash just goes up. Questions: 1: What is H2O2? 2: What song has done Richard Dawson? 3: What means YOS? 4: Guess the language here: Sua???? 5: Who is the rule maker for Ninja Kiwi BTD5 Suggestions? 6: What happens if you set 2 portals from Portal on each other? 7: How do you faster die? A: Falling from 2 miles B: Drinking a poison 8: What is the highest number named? 9: How many are potions on Diablo 1? 10: From country I am? Ye Oldeah Shopah 1 gold ingot for 300$ 400$ for 1 gold ingot 2 gold ingots for 700$ 750$ for 2 gold ingots 2000$: Permission to edit my plants. (Just kidding) 500$: A photo for a plant for PVZCC and PVZ War (just kidding) 100$: Next spin in Wheel of Luck or Slot Machine will have half chance to lose cash. 10$: A hint to AOTMW, AMN and Solve the Riddle 1 gold ingot: Two tryes for price of one! Actions Steal: Steals 10-100$ from 1 player. 90% chance to work. Haunt: 1 player has half the earnings and double losses for next use of Slot Machine or Wheel of Luck. You get the other half of the earnings. 70% chance to work. Give: Gives to someone cash but then he needs to pay the same amount as you gived him+x. For x see Bank. Bank You can put your money here to get more! You have those choices: Mini Investment: +1% per day, need at least 10$, need to pay(from this $ what you have in bank) 2% per week. Small Investment: +3% per day, need at least 100$, need to pay 6% per week. Normal Investment: +5% per day, need at least 200$, need to pay 9% per week. Big Investment: +7% per day, need at least 400$, need to pay 12% per week Huge investment: +10% per day, need at least 800$, need to pay 15% per week. You can also borrow money from here. Formula for paying is: cash borrowed+x%. For x see below. 10-100$- x=5% 101-200$-x=6% 201-300$-x=7% And it increases every 100$ by 1%. Players: Spudow! : 445$, 1 gold ingot CrazyPingu54: 250$, 1 gold ingot Repeater1919: 110$, 3 gold ingots. '''Zombie8888: '''55$, 3 gold ingots Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts